


Hux Wears Prada

by natasharomanoffaesthetic



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Anal Sex, Ben Amidala - Freeform, Enemies to Lovers, I Tried, Kylo just wants a job, M/M, Slow Burn, Smut, devil wears prada au, hux is a bitch
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-22
Updated: 2016-08-13
Packaged: 2018-07-22 10:28:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 13,924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7432864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/natasharomanoffaesthetic/pseuds/natasharomanoffaesthetic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kylo Ren just landed the job of a lifetime - the one a million people would kill for! Being the assistant for First Order Fashion's editor in chief Hux. What could possibly go wrong? </p><p>Everything. Everything goes wrong.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Kylo Ren had just graduated from Galactic University that season. He was very proud to say that he was the president of the school's news paper, the _Sith Gazette_. After all, he was the one who wrote the exclusive column on how Anakin Skywalker became Darth Vader. Complete with source quotes and everything.

His father wanted him to become a smuggler, while his mother preferred him to be a politician. Despite their wishes, Kylo followed his calling and became a journalist. Or, was trying to.

His goal was to write for _The Daily Republic_ , the galaxy's most popular newspaper. It was exactly what he was passionate about: it covered political stories, major galaxy events, and got to the bottom of sketchy topics. They make a difference. However, to work there, Kylo needed experience. Hence why he was getting up early today.

Kylo Ren had a job interview at _First Order Fashion_.

Now, Kylo wasn't exactly what one would call "fashionable." He was handsome enough, if not for his unruly shoulder length black hair, slouched figure, and freckles. Not to mention his clothes; he always wore black. A jacket, a scarf, boots. Every. Single. Day.

The man liked to think that he didn't need stylish clothes to be noticed: he had his mind. And if anything, loud clothes would distract from important business. No, Kylo liked his dull clothes and took pride in it. Stylish people where fake and obnoxious anyways.

So that morning, Kylo put on his trusty black uniform, organized his portfolio for the last time, and headed out the door.

\--

The building in which _First Order Fashion_ was based was huge. It was definitely one of the most distinguished amongst the Corescant skyline. It was tall, skinny, sleek, and black. All very modern and chic.

The interior seamlessly matched the exterior. Glass collided with grey and black metal to create a vibe that meant business. Every surface was polished so immaculately that someone could easily see their reflection.

Kylo strutted inside with his usual swagger that emitted false confidence. He knew that he was made for more than some stupid fashion magazine. He would stay here for a year, tops. He looked around him and saw humanoids and droids alike dressed outlandishly. The humans were slim, the torgrutas had stylish designs on their faces, every species was the epitome beauty. He knew he didn't belong with this crowd.

What he didn't notice, however, was that the crowed was jumping out of the way, with scared looks plastered across their faces. It wasn't directed at Kylo, but something right behind him.

Ignorant of everyone suddenly trying to look busy and efficient, Kylo walked into an elevator along side a twi'lek with a clipboard. Just as the doors were about to close, a man with red hair walked in. The twi'lek immediately walked out, head bent down with shame. The doors closed and the two men were left alone.

Kylo was at a loss for this behavior, he self consciously checked his breath, just in case that was the cause of the twi'lek leaving. He turned toward the man standing next to him and shrugged.

The red head only looked at him in utter disgust and annoyance. He had striking hazel eyes that were mostly green, striking red hair, and striking pail skin. Out of all the people he saw in the lobby, this person was probably the slimmest and most beautiful of them all. Not a hair was out of place, not a wrinkle in his clothes: he seemed absolutely perfect in every way. He was wearing an intricate coat that Kylo was sure would cascade behind him as he walked. Everything from his earrings to his shiny boots was pristine and immaculate white.

"Crazy weather we're having, isn't it?" Said Kylo, trying to ebb the awkwardness. He silently cursed himself for picking the most mundane thing to talk about. "It's like Kamino out there."

The man in white only rolled his eyes and looked away. He had an air about him that seemed superior to everyone else. Without any reason to, this man made Kylo feel guilty and untidy. The man might look beautiful, but his personality sure wasn't. He envied the twi'lek for her sense in leaving. Somehow, the silence became louder than before. As soon as the doors slid open, the two men practically ran out. The one in white went left, and the one in black went right.

The right hall led to human resources, from which a snooty receptionist directed Kylo to take the left hall. Kylo made sure to slow his pace as to not run into the red head again. His nerves were already hyper active without another awkward situation.

Waiting at a glass door was a small man carrying a paper cup of coffee branded with the Empire Grind symbol. Of course these pompous subordinates would drink from the galaxy's most expensive coffee chain. A quick glance inside the doors revealed two desks sitting opposite each other, and between them, double doors that lead to an even bigger office with only one desk.

The little man looked scared, but Kylo guessed that was just how his face was structured. He was wearing clothes just as insufferable as everyone else here. Kylo couldn't even begin to describe what it looked like, other than to say purple feathers. Nonetheless, it did make the man's dark brunette hair stand out more.

The short pile of feathers didn't even notice Kylo until he said: "Hello, I'm here for an interview concerning an assistant position."

Kylo's counterpart all but laughed. "You've got to be kidding me! Is HR playing a joke?" Kylo could only shake his head. "Right. Well I doubt you are, well, fitting for this job. You might as well look elsewhere."

Just then, the red headed man in white stormed towards them. "Coffee." Was all he said as Feather Man jerked the cup towards him. The strode past them and rudely threw his coat on one of the two desks in the room. "Mitaka, pick up the cloth swatches from that place we were at last week and clear my lunch because I'll be having a meeting and call what's her name and tell her to redo the spread for page thirty-four and," Kylo couldn't keep up will all the things the red head told Feather Man, who's name was apparently Mitaka.

While he was talking, a colossal woman walked into the office. Kylo had never seen a human as tall as her in his life. She wore a silver pant suit that complemented her platinum hair. She glanced at Kylo and did a double take as if to say "yikes." She continued into the adjoining office in between the two desks.

A loud cough brought back Kylo's attention to the conversation before him. The red head looked annoying beyond belief. "I said. Who. Are. You."

"Oh. My name is Kylo Ren, I applied for the secretary position. I graduated from -" Mitaka cut him off.

"Sorry Hux, I was going to do a preliminary interview before you -"

"Do you think I am not competent enough to hire my own assistant?" The man called Hux demanded. "Do you not think I can see that this man is not what we are looking for?"

"Look," interrupted Kylo. He didn't like how Hux talked about him as if he weren't in the room. "This isn't what I wanted. I want to be a journalist. But I need this job. I sent out resumes everywhere, and it was either this or _Podracing Today_."

Hux stared him down, scrutinizing him. "So you've never read _First Order Fashion_ before? And based on your clothes you obviously know nothing about fashion."

"Well I think that's just a matter of opinion and-" Kylo started.

"No, no. That wasn't a question. Tell me, Ren, why should I hire you when a million other people would kill to have this job."

"I was president of the _Sith Gazette_ at Galaxy University," Kylo rattled off his prepared speech, "I won multiple awards in journalism, as well as -" again, he was cut off.

Hux waved his hand in a shooing motion and simply said, "That's enough."

Stubborn as ever, Kylo stayed put. "Look, I know I don't look like everyone else here, but I am a hard worker. I have drive and purpose, which is more than you'll find in anyone else who applied. Please, just give me a chance."

Hux looked intrigued, but before he could say anything, the tall woman came in with a magazine and Hux was completely distracted. The woman looked up and shook her head again. Whether it was a look of pity or disgust, Kylo couldn't tell.

Kylo dejectedly walked back to the main lobby. He didn't want this stupid job anyways. He wasn't going to work for these stupid airheads and their stupid fashion magazine. He didn't need them, he told himself. He did need to pay rent, however.

In a final act of stubbornness, Kylo Ren slammed the glass doors shut, and brought both of his middle fingers up against the glass. He slide is hands across the glass until he was out of sight, making intense eye contact with Hux the whole time. His dad would be proud.

  
Just as he was about to walk outside, Mitaka called from behind him. A little winded from running, Mitaka waved him back inside.

He got the job.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A day in the life of Kylo Ren: First Order Fashion Assistant.

Kylo almost spilled coffee on his black jacket in an effort to answer his phone.

"Whyyy aren't you at your desk?" It was Hux. "Where do you have to be that's so important that you're not here when I need you?"

Hux knew plain well that Kylo was on his third coffee run of the day. Kylo had learned by now, three months into working at First Order Fashion, not to sass back or tell Hux that he was wrong. No matter how much he wanted to. And he really wanted to.

Hux was unbearable. He demanded so much of his two assistants, and yet one of them always had to stay at their desks. He needed things to be done yesterday, and things that contradicted themselves, and that he needed that thing from that place or to call that guy that does the thing. It was impossible.

And the way that he threw his coat on Kylo's desk irked him beyond reason. And the way he retrieved them too. "Coat, bag." Every time he wanted them back. Coat, bag. Coat, bag. It made Kylo want to scream.

He demanded his Empire Grind everyday to be scalding hot. If it didn't feel like it would burn your tongue off, Kylo had to go out and buy him a new one. He had to do this six, maybe seven times a day.

Not to mention Mitaka. He had just moved from second assistant to first. And with that came a superiority complex. HE got to go to Naboo fashion week. HE got twenty minutes for lunch. HE lost two pounds this week.

The only solace in that place was the tall woman Kylo had seen on his first day. Her name was Phasma, the fashion director. She made it her business to give him unsolicited advice, and wasn't afraid to joke about Hux like everyone else there was. She even sassed him, but only if he was in a good mood.

But the tasks that Kylo had to complete were more of the personal nature than professional. Always fetching things, doing the dry cleaning, cleaning Hux's office when he's not there. On occasion, Kylo even had to manage Hux's personal household. Just like right now.

"Pick up Millicent and drop her off at the pent house and pick up my boots. I want them before I leave." He hung up without giving Kylo any details about who the hell Millicent was or what kind of boots he wanted. Great.

Hux was disinclined to share details about much anything. He just expected everyone to follow his train of thought. He also had a habit of making you feel utterly stupid and useless if you don't know exactly what he wanted. Kylo seemed to be his favorite subject to belittle and torment.

Screw the coffee, Kylo thought, and drank it himself. The company reimbursed him for any expenses made while working, so he often bought himself and Mitaka coffee when he had the time. They rarely got coffee.

So first, he had to figure out who Millicent was. He started out by calling Mitaka.

Pick up. Please pick up. C'mon Mitaka! The phone went to voice mail, and Kylo violently cursed. A few heads in the busy Corescant street looked his way, but he had no time to care.

Was Millicent a new maid or someone who worked in First Order Fashion? Was she a family member? A girlfriend? He didn't know why, but the thought of Hux having a girlfriend struck him as odd. He didn't seem like the kind of person to tolerate a significant other. Much less have someone put up with his shit.

Kylo called Hux's house maid (no answer), his personal trainer (didn't know), even his goddamn pharmacist (told him to fuck off). Kylo was at his wits end when Mitaka finally called back. "Kylo-"

"WHO THE HELL IS MILLICENT?" Kylo practically screamed into the phone. Mitaka sighed dramatically into the phone.

"You idiot! Millicent is Hux's cat. Ginger. Two years old. She's at the vet's. And hurry up, Hux is getting testy."

Kylo hung up and started to run in the opposite direction towards the veterinarian's office. A cat! All this for a stupid cat!!

Another called slowed him down. It was Hux. "Kyyyyloooo," he said, drawing out his name annoyingly. "I'd like my boots before I die of old age. And bring my coffee."

The call ended. Kylo stopped himself from chucking his phone at pedestrians that were blocking his way.

At the vets office, the doctors took their sweet ass time checking out Millicent. It was a nice office, clean and expensive looking. Kylo expected nothing less for anything of Hux's. They lazily told Kylo that she needed to be handled carefully, and gave him her medication. She was wearing this monstrous cone around her head to keep her from itching. Finally, after what seemed like endless lecturing, they handed her over to Kylo.

"Great, thanks. Does she have a crate I can carry her in or something?" Asked Kylo.

"We're sorry, but her owner specifically requested for no cages or crates. Said something about treating all species equally." At that, Kylo just took the cat and left.

Bullshit, he thought. Hux couldn't care less about specie equality. He probably just wanted Kylo to fumble around the busy streets of Corescant with a cat in a cone. Not to mention, as he quickly found out, Millicent didn't like being man handled.

Twenty minutes later, Kylo arrived at Hux's pent house. He had been there a million times to drop off and pick up things. By now, he knew everyone in the lobby and all the household by name. So no one was surprised when he busted into Hux's apartment.

Hux's pent house apartment perfectly represented his personality. Almost every thing was black and white, except for a couple accent pieces. It was all sleek and and modern and geometrical; nothing was out of place. There was absolute no evidence that a cat lived here, let alone a human being. A droid garage had more humanity that this place.

The maid that Kylo tried to call earlier was there, leisurely sweeping the floor, listening to music. At the sight of the very disgruntled Kylo, with bloody scratch marks everywhere, she opted to feel sorry for the cat.

"Awwww poor Millie!" She started cooing at the cat. Kylo was in no mood for this. He dumped the cat on the pristine black couch where all the hair would surely be noticed, and stated his cause.

"Hux needs boots." Was all he said.

"Well did he say which ones?" The maid said, purposely wasting time. She enjoyed making people miserable almost as much as Hux did. She knew exactly which pair of boots Hux wanted, but obviously wanted to make Kylo work for it.

"Yes he told me exactly what he wanted with great detail, like he always does, and then we gossiped about celebrities and went out for karaoke," Kylo's sarcasm was so thick you could cut through it. The maid smiled and went to the closet to get what he needed. He called after her: "and bring his tooth brush! I want to shove it up my ass!"

"Too late," she yelled from down the hall. "The chef did that last week!"

While he was waiting, Hux called again. "Kylo, I am growing very tired of your lack of professionalism. How long does it take to complete a simple task?"

"I'm on my way back to the office right now," Kylo lied.

"Bring my lunch with you," Hux said in his usual cold voice and hung up. Luckily, Kylo knew his boss's schedule well enough to know exactly where he wanted lunch from.

As soon as the maid came back with the boots nicely placed in a bag, he grabbed it and stormed out.

This time, instead of running through the streets to fetch errands, he hailed a taxi cruiser. In some act of serendipity, the pilot happened to be Poe, Kylo's roommate. Kylo got in the front seat and off they went.

Each night, Kylo would go to his tiny apartment he shared with his roommate late at night. He met his roommate, Poe Dameron, in college. They weren't that close, and lost touch after they graduated, but reconnected when they both couldn't afford to live alone on Corescant. Still, their friendship was left to be desired, but he was all Kylo had. Poe, and his two friends.

Poe was dating a boy named Finn, and they were both friends with a girl who used to be homeless named Rey.

Poe works as a taxi cruiser driver and a self proclaimed pod racer on the weekends. Finn and Rey both work at a thrift shop.

Each Friday night since he and Poe moved in together, the four friends would go out on the town. Since their jobs were terribly ordinary, they all took interest in Kylo's job. And without fail, he had stories to tell them every week.

They would all joke about how Hux was a monster, a Hutt in disguise, and called him any and every foul word under the stars And as always, Kylo would defend him despite his true feelings. "Well, he did start the magazine all on his own." And "He's actually quite smart." And most commonly, "His job is very demanding. Everything everyone wears seems to depend on him."

Poe and Rey would then make fun of Kylo for putting up with Hux, but Finn seemed to understand the most. After all, he used to work for First Order Fashion, as well. Sure he was just a security guard, but that was enough to get touched by Hux's poison. He quite his job as soon as he was promoted to guard Hux's floor.

Between his friends constant teasing, his job's endless torture, and the lack of sleep, Kylo was ready to explode.

  
"Hard day at the office?" Poe asked, eyeing the scratch marks. He offered Kylo a cigarette which he took gratefully.

"You have no idea. Can't you fly any faster?" Kylo asked. He could feel Hux's patience growing thin.

"Sorry, pal. Tell you what: Control Freak is going on vacation today right?" Kylo nodded. Hux will be going to Hoth for one month to visit friends. Everyone in the building felt a weight lift off their shoulders when he announced it. According to Phasma, it was an annual thing and employees looked forward to it every year. It was more of a vacation for them than it was for Hux. "What say we get totally shit faced and not wake up for the next three days, huh? Hit some clubs and let all your worries go."

Poe painted a picture for the month ahead of them: drinking, dancing, letting loose on the town. Maybe Kylo would get lucky and score some hot babes to fill up the empty void that is his love life. To be honest, however, a full night of sleep appealed to Kylo the most. This job absolutely drained him.

For the first time in months, Kylo felt a glimmer of hope, a twinge of excitement. Maybe this job hadn't ruined his life after all.

That hope was stomped to the ground, thrown in the trash compactor, lit on fire, and the ashes catapulted into the cold clutches of space as soon as he walked into the office with Hux's boots and lunch.

Hux already had his coat on and was headed towards the door, ready to leave. He stopped right in his tracks and inspected Kylo. "Where is Millicent? I specifically told you to bring her to the office. I don't need a lunch today, I'm going out."

Either Kylo was going crazy, or Hux was contradicting himself. Again. He remembered word for word that Hux had told him to Pick up Millicent and drop her off at the pent house. Since when did he want her at the office? And maybe those cat scratches were laced with poison, because he was certain Hux called for his lunch. Kylo was drowning in a pool of anger. He had enough.

"Fucking bastard," he mumbled under his breath.

Hux's head whipped around at such an unnatural speed that Kylo was sure he got whiplash. "What's did you say?!"

"You know, I bust my ass out there for you. You could at least acknowledge that I got you your damn boots," yelled Kylo. He didn't care what would happen to him for it. "I get your stupid coffee all day long, I track things down for you, I haul ass, I get absolutely no sleep because you call me constantly all night! You are absolutely impossible! No wonder you only live with a cat!"

Hux looked unaffected by Kylo's little tantrum. No doubt he had been at the receiving end of much worse than that. But what he said next where the two little words that everyone in the company feared. The two words that meant they fucked up beyond repair, would probably lose their jobs, and would never be able to work in this town again.

"Careful, Ren." Hux said in his quiet, yet deadly voice and elegantly sashayed out of the room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll try and post a chapter every Friday around this time :)


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shit gets real.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kind of a long chapter compared to the others, sorry.

Hux left for vacation that afternoon without anymore hiccups, and they were free. Everyone in the building wore casual clothes, ate whenever they wanted to, and left early. What's more: Kylo and Mitaka talked more that day then they had since Kylo started working there. Mitaka opened up about his aspersions: he was going to be an assistant for another two years before being promoted to a hairdresser for the models. He also talked about all the celebrities he knew and what they were like. When it came to famous people, Mitaka knew just as much as a teenage girl did.

"So my friends and are going to a sports bar tonight," Kylo said. The hope of a good weekend returned after Hux had left. He felt a little guilty for chewing him out, but decided not to care. "Are you doing anything fun?"

"Yes, you have no idea! Believe it or not, I was able to call in a favor from a model, and she called a friend who works for a photographer who works for a designer who collaborated with this famous hairdresser, and he agreed to design a wig for me! Can you believe it?!" Only Mitaka could get this excited over hair. "I'm thinking Amidala style. She's coming back back in trend, you know. Hux said so. What do you think?"

Kylo froze. He was only fortunate that nobody mentioned that name before now. Kylo's grandmother, Padme Amidala died before even his mother was born, but everyone knew that she was the most celebrated designer of all time. Everyone strived to own something Amidala. Her designs were the epitome of class, beauty, elegance. She was legendary.

As a child, Kylo's mother would dress him in only the stylish clothes. He had a million original outfits in name-brand Amidala couture. When he got to college, however, Kylo was seduced by the wrong crowd, and changed his world views. He started to believe that what people wore should not dictate their lives, equality for all, save the forests, and so on and so forth. If there was strike, Kylo was there. He stopped eating meat at least fifteen times. He believed in every cause.

He especially thought Amidala couture was corrupt and brainwashed people. He was so ashamed of his lineage that he changed his name from Ben Skywalker-Solo to Kylo Ren. He knew that if anyone at First Order Fashion knew who he really was, they would worship him.

Thankfully, Mitaka asked out of pure interest of Kylo's opinion of his hair; not the least but suspicious.

Kylo shrugged and gathered his things to leave. Smooth.

As always, Kylo was the last of his friends to arrive at the bar. And as always, they were already drunk.

"Kyyyloooo," Rey drew out. He had told them how Hux liked to drawl out everything he said, especially Kylo's name. Poe, Finn, and Rey liked to make fun of it as often as possible. "So glad you could finally join us. It feels like we haven't seen you in years!"

"You look like you haven't slept in just as long. Why don't you just quite?" Asked Finn in earnest.

"Doesn't matter now. I went off on him today, so I'll probably get fired anyways," Kylo said in monotone. At this point, he just wanted to go home and go to bed. Mitaka had texted him on his way there and told him that the Hoth weather conditions were too dangerous, and Hux would be back at work tomorrow. "Maybe I'll get lucky and you'll find my body in a ditch somewhere."

"Gasp! What ever did you do to upset the his majesty?" Dramatically ask Poe. Kylo told them about how he called out Hux about being unappreciative of all the hard work they do. "Double gasp!"

"What kind of flowers do you want at your funeral?" Asked Finn in mock concern.

"Man, I'm happy about it. No more late nights and early mornings, no more running to get coffee, no more godforsaken phones calls. Cheers!"

The group sloshed their drinks together. Just as Kylo was about to take a gulp of the much needed alcohol, his phone rang. All of them went stark silent.

*Gasp* "No."

*Whisper* "It couldn't be."

*Groan* "It is."

" _Kyyyyloooo_ ," rang out Hux's voice after Kylo shushed his giggling friends and answered the phone. "Send me this year's sketches of Amidala's line up for Naboo Fashion Week. And since you work so hard, I want it by tomorrow, or you needn't bother to come back to work at all."

He still had a chance. All he had to do was send Hux a silly little notebook but of sketches of dresses. Easy.

"I thought you were going to quite," sighed Poe when Kylo told them he had to leave. "Why stick around?"

"I need the experience. And everyone who works for Hux for a year can get a job anywhere afterwords. I'm a third of the way done, so why stop now?" Said Kylo. And it was true. The former head assistant was able to land a position as a queen's style consultant.

His friends looked extremely disappointed as he started making calls and stormed out of the bar. Another night stood up yet again by Kylo walking away to serve Hux in any which way.

"Hi, this is Kylo Ren from First Order Fashion. I'm calling to request this year's sketches for Naboo Fashion Week." Kylo put on his business voice which was too cheerful and too polite. "What do you mean it's not finished? I don't think you understand, this is for Hux."

Calling Amidala admin offices proved absolutely worthless. The receptionist sounded dumb and helpless. Surely they were wrong, and just didn't know that the book was completed.

Kylo called, emailed, and texted every contact he knew. They all responded with the same answer: the book was not finished yet.

So this was Hux's game, Kylo thought. He probably knew about the book's current status and just sent Kylo on a hopeless mission just to watch him crash and burn. Well, he had another thing coming. Kylo refused to go down that easily. I'm his stubbornness, Kylo was unafraid to pull out all the stops. He did what no other human could do, not even Hux, and called the owner of Amidala Designs.

"Hi, mom."

"Oh! Ben, sweetie, how nice of you to call!" The voice of Leia Skywalker-Solo sounded raspy over the phone. Leia took over Amidala Designs in honor of her mother when she was only a teenager. Even though she wasn't able to put together a suitable outfit without the help of a consultant, she was still respected and revered as an accomplished business woman. "We haven't heard from you in such a long time. I heard that you are working for a fashion magazine! I always knew you would take after the family business. How's it going sweetie?"

"Not too good, mom. I kind of screwed up, and now my boss gave me this impossible ultimatum," Kylo explained his task to Leia, knowing full well that she would give her son whatever he asked for. Even if that meant telling Uncle Luke, her twin brother and current Amidala fashion designer, to hurry up and finish the sketches.

"I only wish you'd visit more often. Your father and I miss you," she sounded slightly disappointed that her son only called to ask for a favor.

"I wanted it to be a surprise, but I planned to visit you guys when my boss was on vacation," Kylo lied. "But I think I'm coming down with a cold, mommy." He knew how to work it.

Five hours later, Kylo found himself waiting at an airport. There was no time to finish the book and ship it out on time, so Luke would be working on it while he traveled, along with Han's homemade soup and Kylo's childhood blanket for his "cold."

"Little Ben Skywalker!" Luke bellowed as he walked towards his nephew with open arms. The two had always been close, but like the rest of his family, drifted apart once Kylo went to college.

"Keep it down," Kylo said while hugging his uncle. "You know I go by Kylo Ren now."

"Sure thing, kiddo. Hey - I got that sketch book you wanted. Just have one more drawing to go, then I think I'll call it a wrap. This year, I'm going with a more nautical theme, with tons of blue and flouncy shit," Luke prattled on as they hailed a taxi cruiser. While a million people would kill to hear those kind of details about the line up, Kylo only wished he'd shut up. It was almost daytime, and he was beginning to develop a headache. He couldn't wait to see the look on Hux's face when found out Kylo had done the impossible: not only was he able to delivered the unfinished sketch book, but he was also bringing along Luke Skywalker. It was nearly impossible to get an appointment with the old hermit, even for someone as powerful as Hux.

"Hey, uncle Luke, could you do a bother favor," began Kylo timidly. "When you meet my boss, could you maybe not mention that we're related? It's not that I don't love my family, but the people who work there get a little obsessive about celebrities."

"I got you, pal. Sometimes I wish nobody knew my name too, and I could just be at my island house all year round," and that kept Luke babbling about his resort get away until they reached the office.

Kylo let Luke sit at his desk and finish up the last sketch while he went about his daily routine. Luckily, Hux hadn't arrived yet, so Kylo had just enough time to go on his first coffee run of the day. He had absolutely no doubt that from now on, Hux would treat him with a little more respect.

When he returned to the office, Hux and Mitaka had gotten there. They standing at Hux's desk, and were talking to some model or something.

Luke had vanished.

When he got close enough to hear their conversation Kylo realized it was an interview. Seriously? They were replacing him already? Obviously, Hux was absolutely certain that Kylo would fail to bring him the book.

"What's going on?" Kylo seemingly did not learn his lesson about speaking out of turn the first time.

"What does it look like? I am trying to fill up an empty assistant position," snapped Hux. "I'm supposed you even showed your face here today."

"No, that's not fair - I have the book right on my. . . " Kylo trailed off, remembering that his uncle had disappeared.

"Are you delusional, Ren, or are you just stupid? Surly you figured out that the sketch book won't be finished for another five months," Hux's words could really bite. Mitaka and the prospective employee shuffled out if the room, muttering something about giving a tour of the building, but really not wanting to get caught in cross fires. "You have disappointed me in every possibly way. I took a chance with you, after your little speech about hard work, and thought to myself, hhhmmm, maybe the unattractive smart guy would be better than the pretty bimbos I usually hire. I even began to like you. But, I think out off all my assistants, you have dissatisfied me the most. You are dismissed."

Even as Hux was talking, Kylo accepted his fate of unemployment, and was crafting a dramatic exit in his mind. If he was being fired, might as well make sure they remember him.

Just as he was about draw his hand back to punch Hux, Luke walked into the room, holding a steaming cup of coffee and a scone. And, most importantly, the sketch book.

Hux stiffened. Kylo had heard him talk about the legendary Luke Skywalker before: he practically worship the man. He only got to meet him once, at a social event, and bragged about it whenever he could. To see Luke standing in his office, ready to give him a private meeting, Kylo thought Hux must be shitting himself right now.

"Luke Sky- I mean - Mr. Skywalker. I had no idea we had the pleasure of having you here today," Hux rushed toward his hero, ushering him into his office. "I only told my assistant to fetch a copy of your new sketch book, I didn't dare dream to meet it's creator as well."

"He must be very good at his job, then," said Luke, taking a seat in Hux's office and making himself right at home.

"Yes. He is a special one indeed."

Hux flashed Kylo a small smile before closing the double doors.

  
That night, Kylo went back to his tiny apartment tired and satisfied. Hux probably just had the best day of his life, all thanks to Kylo. Not only did he get a private meeting with Luke Skywalker, his hero, but they also went out to lunch together. Luke demanded that Hux bring along his assistant (much to his dislike), but for a moment there, they all got to talk like friends eating lunch together. Kylo had never seen Hux smile or laugh so much.

Kylo took Luke to the airport and told him to give his love to his parents. After pulling a favor like this, Kylo definitely had to to come home for the holidays now.

When he opened the door, Poe told him a package was waiting for him on the counter. Despite still being mad and him for bailing last night, curiosity got the better of Poe. He waited excitedly as Kylo opened the box to reveal a tall, skinny bag and a smaller, cloth pouch.

Poe quickly moved to pull out an ax pensive looking bottle of wine from the talk bag.

"Nice! Who's it from?" He asked as he went to go call Finn and Rey. No doubt to entire them over to taste the wine.

Kylo was more interested in the small cloth bag and ignored Poe. He pulled the ribbon to loosen it and spilled its contents onto his hand.

It was a bracelet. Just like the wine, it looked like it cost more than what Kylo earned in s year. It was thin, silver, and encrusted with blue-ish green-ish jewels. Kylo put it one and admired how it shimmered in the kitchen light.

A little note was in the bag, too. Kylo recognized the handwriting immediately. He read it and put it in his pocket and would later put it in his nightstand.

Rey and Finn came over, and they all reaped in the benefits of Kylo's job well done. The wine was gone within a couple hours. They all made fun of Kylo for staring at his new bracelet, he blushed, but couldn't help himself: it was the most beautiful thing he had ever been given.

_Enjoy. - Hux_ , the note had said. And he did. All night long. 


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There seems to be a traitor in First Order Fashion: someone has stolen Skywalker’s sketchbook. Kylo starts to understand how much fun fashion can be.

In his hurry to look busy, Kylo barley notice Hux storm out of his office. Hux impatiently cleared his throat as he stood in front of the closet.

"Coat." Ugh. Could he just take two seconds out of his day to get it himself? He was standing right there! Kylo learned quickly that Hux just liked to inconvenient people out of spite. Thus, Kylo had to get his coat every damn time.

All though, Hux normally demanded his things as he was walking out the door; he never waited around for it. Much less stood in such a way as to block Kylo's path to the closet. In order to get the coat, Kylo would either have to awkwardly shuffle around Hux, or ask him to move.

He chose the former.

Kylo slowly slide open the door by standing as close as work appropriated next to Hux and reached out over his shoulder. He fumbled for a moment, sure that Hux would notice how much he was sweating, sure that he could hear the fast beat of his heart. Kylo would rather be run over by a herd of tan tans than to be in this position. He could literally feel Hux's eyes searing into his body in the cruel way he evaluated every move.

Kylo nearly wept with joy when he caught hold of the coat. In the way they were positioned, Kylo could drape the sleeves over Hux easily. If anyone walked in right now, it might look like they were hugging.

Just as Kylo leaned over Hux again to close the closet door, Hux slightly moved his head so that his mouth was nearly touching Kylo's ear. Shivers ran down his spine. In the lightest of whispers, Hux said, "Thank you. . . _Ben_."

Kylo froze. Hux slipped away from Kylo and rattled off about wanted lunch when he got back and then left. Kylo stumbled back to his desk, dizzy and nauseous. He felt like he was going to be sick, if not from that fact that Hux knew his true identity, then certainly from the fact that he said thank you. Or perhaps it was because Hux's lips so very faintly brushed against his ear.

How did he find out who Kylo really was? He made sure to falsify all his documents, painstakingly so. Maybe Luke had accidentally let it slip during his visit. And did he know all of Kylo's lineage? Did he know about his grandmother? Who knows what Hux would do with that information. Kylo shivered at the thought.

This could be some kind of test, Kylo thought. Obviously he was failing it. He would probably be fired.

Kylo nearly ran out of the office when Mitaka came back from his lunch break, desperate for a smoke.

  
When Hux returned he threw his coat on Mitaka's desk instead of Kylo's. This was new. How had Mitaka royally fucked up? Usually it was Kylo who made the mistakes. Unless this had to do with Hux knowing who Kylo really is. Even stranger, Hux was carrying a big rectangular box. He would never think to carry something on his own. Manual labor? Hux? Never. Unheard of. It was probably holding a blaster so Hux could finally end their misery.

However, the sad unfashionable man had no time to ponder this since Hux had called his two assistants into his office. "We are going a ball next week and I need you to memorize the guest list," he said. Great, more homework. Hux shoved the box towards Kylo. Mitaka nearly turned green with envy. "Since you probably don't own anything half decent to wear, you will wear this. Everyone needs to be on their best behavior." He said it like a threat.

Sitting at his desk, Kylo peeked into the box to find a silky emerald material. When he glance back up, Hux was standing right in front of him. Kylo almost jumped out of his skin; he hated when Hux sneaked up on in like that.

"I thought the green would match your bracelet," said Hux, with his hands clasped behind his back. Kylo had been wearing the bracelet everyday since he received it. He loved it so much he barley took it off. "You'll find the brand most. . . Fitting, I think. I suggest you read the note inside."

Hux snapped at Mitaka to fetch him his coffee. Mitaka shot Kylo a gaze a pure hatred; going on coffee runs were not in his job description. As if it wasn't enough that Hux actually gave Kylo a gift, now Mitaka was doing his job too. Jealousy consumed Mitaka like the suffocatingly tight corsets that were all the rage on Yavin 4.

Once Kylo had the office, he opened the box. Inside, a long silky green sleeveless coat was accompanied by skin tight, sheer purple long sleeve shirt, and drop-crotch red pants. Every single article of clothing was tagged by the famous calligraphic "A" of Amidala. So, Hux did know about Kylo's family.

The note say at the bottom of the box. Kylo carefully unfolded it to find Hux's neat handwriting.

_Ben,  
Yes, I know who you are. Skywalker had mentioned something about you taking after your mother, Leia, so I decided to look into it. I must say, you were very thorough at falsifying your records._

_You need to understand, Ben, that people would kill to have Amidala blood in them. People, myself included, would give anything to be in your place. Do you even realize how much power you would have if your bore the name Amidala? I don't think you do, and it really pisses me off. Be proud of your family. You are very lucky._

_Moving on to more pressing matters at hand: the book that Skywalker had so graciously given me, has be stolen._

_I don't know who took it, but it would have to be someone that works here, and has access to it. I kept it in my desk, but anyone on this floor could have walked straight in and took it._

_I do know that the person who took it will be meeting with Snoke at the ball. I found a note saying that they will meet on the second floor balcony. That's why I want you there. Mitaka had proven himself to be incompetent, and I doubt I could trust him._

_This book is very, very valuable. If it fell into the wrong hands, Naboo Fashion Week would be ruined, resulting in the economic disaster of the fashion world._

_It is of the utmost importance that we retrieve that book._

_The ball would also be a prime time to introduce yourself as Ben Amidala, but I will not force you: it's your own choice._

_\- Hux_

_P.S. Seeing as you enjoy that bracelet so much, you will be receiving a matching pair of earrings in the mail._

\---

The next day, Kylo arrived at the office before everyone else. This was normal, seeing as he had to pick up breakfast and newspapers for Hux every morning. He never turned on the lights; he liked the natural sunrise to fill the room. He had nothing to do, and there was no noise. It was his favorite part of the day.

His silent revere was broken by the buzz of his phone. He knew it wasn't Him: Hux never texted when he could directly strike fear into someone's heart.

_"Hey, could you call me @3 today? My shift ends, and I want to discuss something :-) - Poe"_

Kylo felt a pang in his heart. With work being to hectic, he barley made time for his friends anymore. He got home late and left early, and the weekends were his only time to sleep. His friends understood that at first, but it was getting old really fast.

Of course he would make time to call Poe today. This conversation was obviously important to him, and it's the least Kylo could do for his roommate.

Just as Kylo finished writing a reminder, the lights blinked on. Mitaka came strutting into the office. The skin tight, black leather jumpsuit he was wearing was by far the plainest thing Kylo had ever seen him wear. It was all in an effort to accentuate his new wig.

The head price was dark brown, parted down the middle, and enclosed by a huge half-donut behind his head. It was in classic Amidala fashion. Mitaka pompously sat down, clearly expected Kylo to say something.

He was at a loss of words. As it turns out, he didn't have to talk, since people started walking in and praising Mitaka's hair. He looked like he was on cloud nine with all this attention.

Kylo was about to scream if he heard one more person talk about wigs. He never thought he'd be thankful for Hux arriving.

"We're going to a fashion shoot. Be ready in thirty minutes," he barked. The assistant scrambled to prepare everything, and they were off.

  
On location, everything was a commotion. Make up artists were flittering about, designers were pushing racks of clothes around, photographers snapping everything. And yet, the models were nowhere to be found.

Phasma had explained to Kylo that there was supposed to be models of different species, all wearing the same thing. A dress from the new Amidala line that was to be exclusively released in next month's issue.

Kylo inwardly groaned. That name was popping up all over the place lately.

The dissatisfaction on Hux's face was so harsh that it felt like anyone he laid eyes on would internally combust. It was unacceptable for him to wait around for anything, let alone models.

As it turns out, Kylo was the lucky one that Hux cast his searing glare on. Kylo silently cursed.

"What are we waiting for?" He coldly asked.

"Um. The models haven't arrived yet," he pointed out the obvious.

"Fix it."

Fuck. What did Hux expect? For Kylo to personally track down the models, and personally drive them there? He knew the answer was yes, but he still hated it.

Kylo started off by calling each model and demanding where they were. Two were at parties, one was getting married, and another was on the other side of the Galaxy. Unbelievable.

Mitaka was on the phone trying to book new models, but apparently getting no where, since he was yelling at the caller. Everyone was starting to get frantic.

Hux was not accepting any of this. "You were supposed to confirm their schedules, Kylo. Did you or did you not do this?"

It wasn't Kylo's job to book the models; that was up to the agents. Hux would never think that's a reasonable answer, so he remained silent.

"Well, since you are so disinclined to share why you are not competent enough to complete your job, maybe you should try a new one." Kylo was afraid of what Hux was implying. "And since you have a familiarity with this particular brand, you are perfect for the job."

He grabbed Kylo's arm and all but dragged him to the racks on clothes. "This man will be modeling for this shoot."

What?! Everyone, including Kylo, dropped their jaws.

"Him?" The dresser asked incredulously. Ouch. "Are you sure he's the. . . Look we're going for?"

"Are you sure you want him to do it? M-maybe. . . I. . . Could do it?" Mitaka feebly asked. He was the more obvious choice out of the two assistants. He had the build, the face, even the knowledge of being a model. Not to mention he was more enthusiastic.

One look from Hux shut them up. He had made his decision, and that was final.

"It'll definitely make a statement," eyed the make up artist in disgust. Kylo wasn't exactly ugly, but even he knew that he wasn't model material. You would never find a homely, stout, big-eared person in a magazine.

"That's what I'm hoping for," Hux said, looking directly at Kylo.

  
The outfit Phasma forced Kylo into consisted of a silk-like substance that felt like water as it ran through his fingers. The milky white material dropped like waterfalls from varying heights around his hips and waist. The bodice was made out of golden swirls that elegantly reached up to his shoulders, and was held together by translucent white mesh. It was an Amidala specialty piece.

Kylo had never felt so dainty and elegant in his entire life. This was quite a change from his heavy black uniform he wore everyday. He felt a little uncomfortable at first, like he wasn't worthy of such finery. Butterflies swam around his stomach and he was sure he was going to be sick. Why has he agreed to this?

All the worry dissipated when Kylo wobbled outside and saw everyone's faces. Mitaka looked jealous but impressed. Phasma smiled like a proud mother, as if she was solely responsible for how Kylo looked.

Hux, however, only snickered and shook his head. He muttered something under his breath which Kylo though was "beautiful." He must be joking.

Nonetheless, Kylo bashfully looked down. The photographer snapped a picture of the candid emotion, and they were off. Kylo was ordered to stand this way and that, pout, smile, laugh. You name it, he did it.

All eyes were on Kylo that day. A light shined within him; he felt like a star. People touched up his makeup, and offered him food, and Hux even smiled at him. He was treated like a real model.

I could get used to this, he thought.

He was almost sorry when it ended.

  
Kylo dragged his feet home late that night, still high off of all the attention earlier. The rest of the day consisted of everyone wanting to meet Kylo; wanting to be friends with the new weird model. He knew it was all fake and meaningless, that they only wanted to be friends with him because of his status, but he still enjoyed the popularity.

When he entered the small apartment, Poe was waiting up on the couch. And he looked pissed off.

Suddenly, Kylo remembered that he was supposed to call him at three. He completely forgot, like an idiot.

"Shit, man, I'm so sorry. I meant to call but. . ." He trailed off. Poe only shook his head. This wasn't the first time Kylo had blown him off.

"I just thought, that maybe since I asked so nicely, that you'd actually care enough to call. But it's whatever," Poe got up and headed towards his bedroom.

"Wait, what did you want to discuss?" He knew he fucked up, but Kylo thought that he could make it up by talking about it now.

"Oh, I just thought I'd let you know that I'm moving," he sounded tired and disappointed.

"What?!"

"Yeah, Finn found this great apartment near the shop."

"Can't we talk about it?"

"Well shit, Kylo, I tried to! That's what I wanted to talk about earlier, but you were obviously to busy. I didn't have time to wait around, offers were going fast," said Poe. "Finn and I are moving in three weeks. We thought that maybe you and Rey could help us. But I'm not optimistic with you."

"Look, I meant to call, but things got busy," Kylo truly felt guilty. "Three weeks? Of course I'll help you guys."

Hux and Mitaka would be leaving for Naboo Fashion Week in three weeks, leaving Kylo with a lot of time on his hands. He was determined to make things up to his friends.

"Thanks, buddy," Poe clapped his hand on kylo's shoulder. "Get some rest, you look tired."

At that moment, Kylo's phone called. He knew exactly who it was. Hux probably wanted Kylo to pick up dinner for him. Poe rolled his eyes and stomped to his room.

"You know, why don't you just marry him, since you are clearly devoted to him," Poe said and slammed his door.

Kylo reluctantly answered his phone, even more guilty than before.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Would anyone be interested in some ~sexual content~ in a later chapter?


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kylo and Hux investigate the crime of the missing sketch book. This mystery noir is filled with the crime and unfulfilled sexual tension of the social elite.

The gala was certainly a site to see. A grand stairwell lead to a big open room, filled with the posh sounds of rich people socializing. Waiters carrying trays of hor d'oeuvres and drinks bustled around. Giant golden columns lined the the white walls and held up the balcony that exposed the second floor. Right under the balcony was a crowded bar. What caught Kylo's eyes the most, however, were the transparent golden balloons that covered the ceiling, making him think of champagne.

There was a band playing classical music in the corner in from of the dance floor. Kylo spotted Hux talking to an old man right behind the band. The old man looked upset about something, but he guessed that's was just how his face always was.

It didn't matter, though, becuase Kylo's breathe was taken away by Hux. He hair was in a stylish mess, and he barley had any make up on. He wore a white dress that had mesh bell sleeve, a tapered waist that cascaded down into pure white. The white clothe met with ombré green carnations until no more white showed at his feet. Hux was easily the most in vogue person in this room.

Their conversation seemed intense, so Kylo made his way to the bar. No doubt he would need a little liquid courage tonight. He was maneuvering his way through the crowd, eyes on the bar and mind on a cold glass, when someone grabbed his arm.

At first, Kylo thought he was being accosted by a rogue wookie, but it just turned out to be Mitaka in his prized wig.

"You forgot to lock the office last week, you know. I had to go back after you left and do it," he scolded. Kylo couldn't find his key, but thought nothing of it. He forgot all about the incident. "Such happenings will not be tolerated. Hux will probably fire you if I told him."

"Um. Okay," said Kylo. He rolled his eyes and turned around to head back to the bar. This wasn't anything new; Mitaka had a habit of scolding him for the most unimportant things. Although, now that he thought about it, Skywalker's sketch book probably wouldn't have been stolen if he had locked the door. Maybe that's why he couldn't find his key.

By the time Kylo made it to the bar, hux was already there. He seemed a little disgruntled from his conversation with the old man, and ordered a peppermint schnapps for himself.

Interesting, Kylo thought. He always took Hux for a whisky kind of guy. He brought the drink to his lips with shaky hands. What had that guy said to him?

Suddenly, they both spotted Snoke heading towards the door that led to the stairway. Hux sighed and said, "time to get down to business. Care to dance?"

"You betcha," Kylo said. He downed the rest of his drink (a dark beer), took Hux's offered hand, and was led to the dance floor.

  
Hux and Kylo turned into a blur of white and green as they twirled around the dance floor. Hux lead, of course, and made up for the talent that Kylo lacked. He expertly maneuvered them to a corner where they could see Snoke lingering on the second floor. They took turns spying on him while they spun around.

"Slow down Kylo, it's not a race," hissed Hux. He tightened his grip on Kylo's waste. "And for goodness sakes stop stepping on my feet."

"Well I can't very well look at my feet and the balcony at the same time."

"Shut up! Someone else just walked up to him."

They both tried to take control of the dance in order to look at the balcony of the second floor. To other dancers, it looked like they were having a couple's row, and were dancing passive aggressively.

On the balcony, the second figure walked out of a room, and remained just were the light couldn't hit them. They must have been talking, because Snoke nodded every so often. Finally, the shaded figure handed over the prized book of sketches. Snoke left and briefly disappeared into another the same room the second person came from. Seconds later, he emerged and no longer had the book. There must have been a third party waiting for the book. The plot thickened.

That was enough evidence for Hux. He shuffled the them towards the hallway that lead towards the stairway. More than enough couples through out the night would get the same idea, and discreetly lead their lovers into the hallway for privacy. Hux knew that this was a way they could get upstairs without drawing any attention. "Act like we're lovers."

"This isn't your first rodeo, is it Hux?" Kylo cocked an eyebrow. Nonetheless, they giggled and smiled like they were drunk in love. Kylo went as far as to weave his hand through Hux's hair and kiss his cheek. Hux nearly nearly tripped in surprise. He turned a deep shade of pink shot Kylo a smile that told him to kindly die. "Nothing to get excited over, princess," was all Kylo said as he kissed the other cheek, lingering a little longer than this situation deemed appropriate.

As soon as they closed the hall door behind them. Hux pushed Kylo away. "Remind me to give you a manual on appropriate workplace behavior."

Kylo chuckled and they rushed to the room that Snoke took the book to. They were still holding hands, just incase they ran into anyone and needed to fall back into the lovers charade again.

Despite being slightly damp, Kylo enjoyed the feel of Hux's hand in his. He'd never admit this, of course. He probably just liked the pressure of another hand in his, anyways, rather than likening Hux's hand especially. Although, their fingers interlaced perfectly, and was by far more comfortable than any of the significant others Kylo had in college. But he wouldn't think about this until later that night when he was almost asleep, and allowed his mind to wander places he didn't dare go while awake.

At that moment, however, Kylo could only focus on what may lie ahead in that room. They broke out into the balcony that over looked the dance floor. Nobody gave a second glance to a couple trying to get into a room.

Luckily, the door wasn't locked. Hux swung the door open to reveal a study. A desk sat in the middle, littered with papers and a holographic globe of Corescant. Bookcases, which were overstuffed with dusty looking values of ancient books, ran all across the walls. The windows were covered in heavy red clothe, and the floor was covered in a plush and dusty red carpet. The room was absolutely cluttered, and there was no sight of the book.

"I'll take the right side, you take the left," said Kylo. He got a little adrenaline rush from being the one giving orders for a change.

Hux pushed a chair up against the door knob, and they went to work.

It may have been hours they were in there, or it may have been minutes. Kylo hated filing, so looking for an object amongst so many books nearly bore him to death. All he found was a long, dark brown strand of hair that felt oddly plastic. He carefully pocketed it and moved on.

"Found it," Hux sighed in relief just as Kylo was going to look through the book cases for the third time. Hux hiked up his gown and stuffed it in his garter. Kylo cleared his throat and looked away from the exposed leg.

Just then, they heard someone jiggle the door knob. Shit. Hux grabbed Kylo's hand and rushed them towards on of the curtains for cover.

"Great idea, Hux! No one will ever find us hiding behind a curtain like a goddamn cartoon," Kylo hissed. They were going to get caught and be killed, and this will all have been for nothing.

"You're right," Hux said surveying the room for somewhere else to hide.

"Wait, what? Really?" Kylo was never right. About anything. Hux always found fault in everything he did.

" _Wait, what?!_ " Hissed Kylo next as Hux took him by surprise and pushed him onto the desk. Standing between his dangling knees, Hux leaned of Kylo.

Just ask the door swung open, the intruder found two men passionately making out on a desk.

"Alright, alright, love birds, break it up," the mystery man tiredly said. This clearly wasn't the first couple the security guard had found tonight, and would no doubt not be his last.

Hux and Kylo broke away from each other, both blushing furiously. They quietly muttered their apologies and practically ran out of the room. They didn't stop until they were at the door way that lead to the dance floor.

"The hell was that?" Kylo didn't care whether the relationship between him and his boss warranted such language, and quite frankly, he didn't care. Especially not after tonight.

"Nothing to get excited over, princess," said Hux, mocking the phrase Kylo had used earlier. "I'm just glad we got the book back. Still don't know who the mole is, though."

Kylo decided to file their kiss into the things he would think about when he was half asleep. "Well, I found this strand of hair that might lead us somewhere. If that helps."

Hux grabbed the hair and held it up to the light. "Perfect. Call a driver."

Kylo did as he was told, and by the time they got outside, a cruiser was waiting for them, with the chauffeur waiting for them. Hux slid into the seat, elegant as ever, and told the driver to take them to the police station.

He must have been high on adrenaline rush, or had merely forgotten, because he was still griping on to Kylo's hand. Kylo didn't mind so much as he licked his lips and tasted Hux's peppermint schnapps from earlier. All jokes aside, Hux was a damn good kisser.

They arrived at the station and Hux pried his fingers from Kylo's at last. He gave back the hair and nodded for Kylo to go into the building alone.

Kylo sauntered up to the front desk, no doubt drawing attention in his fine party clothes. "Hi, I need you to identify the owner of a hair for me." Kylo used that overly polite voice of his.

"Excuse me?" The officer said behind the desk with a ridiculous look on his face. "We can't just do things for civilians like that."

"No, you don't understand. This is for the editor in chief of _First Order Fashion_."

"Hux? As in _the_ Hux of _First Order Fashion_?" The officer's eyes widened in awe. "I'm a huge fan! I read some of the essays he wrote in college, and they were absolutely ingenious!"

"Yes, well, a worker stole something and we are trying to figure out who did it. Without the press knowing," he added in a whisper.

"Well then, we'll get on identifying that hair as soon as possible!"

"Great, thanks."

"It'll take a couple hours, so feel free to leave your number, and we'll contact you with the results," explained the officer. He opened his mouth again, hesitated and closed it, then Poe Ed it again an said, "One more thing. Would you mind telling Hux that I'm a huge fan, and am willing to personally oversee all his police needs in the future?"

"Will do," Kylo kept himself from rolling his eyes.

Back in the car, he explained the situation to Hux. The red head only flicked his cigarette out side the window and ordered the chauffeur to take them to the pent house.

When they arrived, Hux made it clear that Kylo would be going up the apartment with him.

Once safe and sound in the less than cozy pent house, Hux lifted his skirts yet again, and gave Kylo the book. It was still warm from being pressed against his skin for so long. "Put this in the second drawer of my desk."

Kylo was about to obediently do as he was told when a thought occurred to him. "Why are you trusting me? I could be the mole for all you know."

Hux cocked his head to the side as if he didn't understand. "You bended over backwards just to give me the book. Why would you go through so much trouble just to sell it anyways?" The thought hadn't crossed Kylo's mind. Of course. That made sense. "Besides, I don't think it's in you to steal something."

"I don't know, Hux. I'd do a lot of things for money," and it was the truth.

"Yes, but I don't think betrayal is one of them," said Hux. His phone rang and a look of pure dread filled his face when he recognized the number. "You can go back home. I doubt the results will comeback today."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok so I meant to put smut in this chapter, but it was getting a little long. Next week, I promise!! Also, there are no gender roles in space, so Hux is wearing a dress. :)


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things get angsty, things get steamy.

Not just thirty minutes later, Kylo received a text message from Hux's maid. He was literally just about to fall asleep.

_"He's throwing a tantrum. Come at once! I can't handle him by myself!"_

He jumped out of bed and through on whatever clothes he could find. This wasn't the first time Kylo had rushed to answer Hux's every beck and call in the middle of the night.

Kylo entered Hux's apartment to find it in shambles. Cases were broken on the ground, pillows thrown across the hall, pictures tipped over. There was even a bloody dent in the wall where someone must have punched it.

Kylo tip toed as quietly as he could towards the kitchen. On his way there, he found Hux sitting on the sofa, with a glass of amber liquid and a cigarette. His perfect hair was messed up, with no shirt and a pair of sweatpants on. The hand holding the glass was bloody and swollen.

"Shit Hux, what happened?" Kylo whispered. Hux only stared past him and took a swig of his drink.

When he got to the kitchen, Kylo found the maid and chef huddled together.

"The fuck happened out there?" He demanded while reaching towards a cupboard for the first aide kit.

"We have no idea," the maid said with sympathy. Sure, they all got frustrated with Hux, and mocked him behind his back, and probably spit in his food, but they did truly care about him. An outsider might think they were all crazy, but Kylo had learned to care for the man. "He went got a call from his father and just tore the place apart. I tried to help his hand, but he would not accept it. We were hoping that maybe you could help. He seems to like you best."

Kylo sighed and headed back towards the living room. He knew Hux only liked him for his lineage. Nonetheless, he felt a pang of tenderness for the man. Hux was usually so composed; what did his father say to push him over the edge like this?

"Hux. . ." Kylo started. He sat down on the coffee table in front of the sofa so that he was sitting directly across from Hux. Their knees almost touched they were so close. "I need to wrap your hand before it gets infected."

Hux lazily moved his eyes in Kylo's direction. They were pink and swollen as if he had been crying. He slowly put his drink down on the table and presented his hand to Kylo.

It was banged up pretty bad. Kylo asked if he could move it, and he could, proving that no bones were broken. Kylo got to work and put an antibiotic salve on the cuts where his knuckles split, and then wrapped him up. It took him a few tries to figure out how to wrap the hand in a way that made the bandage stay in place, but he eventually got it right.

When he finished, Hux was still staring at him. The look in his face told Kylo to stay seated. It wasn't in an ordering kind of way, but in a way that said Hux needed a companion right now. Kylo's heart ached for him. He gentle placed his hand on Hux's knee, all work boundaries thrown out the door, and whispered again, "What happened?"

"My father. That's what happened," Hux tried to snap at Kylo, but ended up just sounding tired. He smashed his cigarette into an ash tray, sighed, and leaned forward. "I envy you, Ben. Your family loves you."

When Kylo didn't respond, he continued talking. "Brendol Hux's fathering skills. . . Are left to be desired."

Kylo has heard that name before in the news. Brendol Hux was a military mastermind: he single handedly created the trooper system. It all suddenly clicked: the old man Hux was talking to at the ball was Brendol.

"You are right, you know. That day that you called me a bastard. Not many people know that I was born out of wedlock. I never knew my mother, and the woman my dad was married to hated my guts. They both expected so much of me. Gave me ultimatums to keep my name Hux," he spilled out. Now that he was talking, he couldn't stop himself. "I was never good enough for them. Even as a child, I was expected to be the perfect aristocratic child.

"He would tell me all my faults, much like you did that day when you called me a spoiled brat with no life. Right then, you reminded me so much of my father that I went to the bathroom and cried. What hurt even more was that if you thought those things, then surly everyone else did too. It meant that I failed, again.

"Whenever I slightly acted out, I was. . . Disciplined. I was the top of my class in military academy, I was a strategical protégé. Brendol demanded that I follow the same career path as he did, but I just couldn't do it."

When he was talking, Kylo reached out for Hux's hand. Hux gladly clutched onto it. "So, I ran away. I kept the name Hux to anger him. Plus, it had a better ring to it than 'Armitage.' I created _First Order Fashion_ in order to buy my freedom. I know that people think I'm an obsessed freak, but this magazine is all I have. I have to prove to him that what I was doing was perfect. This magazine is all I have."

He took a large sip of his drink. Kylo was at a loss of words. He had never heard about Hux's - Armitage's - personal life, and he felt sorry for him.

"Tonight was the first night I've seen him in a couple years. I thought that maybe we had outgrown this little charade of disappointment. As he loves to tell me: I am wrong. He really laid it on me tonight, Ben."

Kylo sat there in silence, clasping Hux's hand. He could look his boss in the eye; he felt terribly guilty of all the things he had called him behind his back. His heart dropped to his stomach at the idea of making Hux cry.

"Oh, don't look at me like I'm a kicked puppy. Say something," Hux demanded. "Please."

"Well, I think you top the cake as far as shitty lives go," Kylo tried to joke. He leaned in close to Hux so that they were only inches apart. "Look, I'm sorry if I had given you any reason to doubt yourself in the past. But you've accomplished so many great things in such a short time. You created your own magazine from nothing, with absolutely no support. And people respect you for it. I know, I for one, am proud of you. If not for your professional triumph, the definitely for the fact that you ran away from your father. It is a very brave thing for you to have done," Hux looked taken aback, as if no one had ever suggested such a preposterous idea in his life.

Kylo made sure that Hux was looking him in the eyes, and squeezed his hand to reinforce his statement. "You are a good man, Armitage Hux, and I am very proud of you."

Hux looked down to Kylo's mouth as Kylo licked his lips. Their eyes met once more, and desire took over. Kylo wasn't sure who's lips met the other's first, but soon they were tangled on the couch. They were hungry kisses: all teeth and tongue and fire, both men fighting for control of each other.

They broke away, desperate for air. Their heavy breaths were the only sound in the apartment. Hux nuzzled his forehead against Kylo's, and reached down. Kylo gasped and twitched at Hux's feathery touch through his clothes.

Soon, that wasn't enough. Hux slipped his hand under the silky material of Kylo's pants, causing his to buck his hips and start panting. Kylo ravished Hux's neck, just at that spot beneath his jaw made his spine shiver. Kylo grinded against Hux's hand and released a breathy moan that vibrated from deep within his chest.

This seemed to take Hux over the edge. In one swift movement, he slipped off Kylo's pants and kneeled before him. Hux started of by licking along Kylo's erect shaft, then enclosing his mouth around the top. His tongue swirled around pre cum, and the released him with a blush inducing pop.

All the while, his nails scratched lines down Kylo's thighs that would surly be visible the next day. Hux suddenly took as much as the fully aroused Kylo into his mouth as he could. His fingers tentatively messaged his hole, causing Kylo to bark out a loud moan. Hux smirked and released Kylo's cock, bring his face back up, but kept his hand at work.

" _Fuck_ , Ben, you sure are easy," he whispered. Kylo obviously hated being called Ben, but it didn't ruin the mood.

"Armitage, you fucking asshole," Kylo breathed out.

"Heh. That's the point," Hux winked and shoved his finger, perhaps a little unnecessarily roughly, into Kylo's entrance. Kylo tensed up at the feeling, but Hux curled his finger, catching his prostate, and all discomfort turned into pleasure. Their lips met again in a sloppy kiss.

After a while, Hux added two more fingers as they continued to make out. Kylo felt all prickly inside, desperate for more. It was only then that Hux removed his hand.

"C'mon. Let's go to my bed," Hux whispered against Kylo's mouth. He was overcome with lust, and picked up Hux, wrapping his legs around his waist. Hux immediately started grinding against Kylo.

Kylo stumbled down the hall and burst through the door leading towards Hux's bedroom. He slammed Hux on the bed, not bothering to close the door. He nearly ripped his pants off, and aggressively went down on him. Hux all but came at the site of Kylo bobbing his head up and down his cock.

Not stopping there, Kylo shoves his fingers up Hux's ass, and starts fucking him long and slow. The way he squirmed and moaned made him high unlike any drug had ever done before. Kylo knew that he could become addicted to Hux.

" _Fuck_. Kylo, _please_ ," Hux managed to spit out. He was so goddamned sensitive to his touch.

"Please what?" Kylo smirked from in between Hux's legs. He enjoyed having the upper hand.

"Fuck me."

"Why?" He would make him work for this.

"I need you," Hux said matter of factly. That would have been enough for Kylo, but Hux then whispered, "I _want_ you."

Kylo was overcome with desire. He roughly placed Hux's legs over his shoulders and thrust his dripping cock into Hux in one thrust.

Hux arched his back in such a way that Kylo didn't think was humanly possible. He bent over and pressed his lips onto Hux's for a long kiss. At this point, they were desperate to start moving against each other. "You want me like this?"

"Of course not," Hux chuckled. In one swift movement, he unlaced his legs from Kylo, and pushed him into the bed underneath him, all while keeping their hips attached. "I want you like this."

It was only natural that Hux would be the one in control here. Kylo smiled smartly, and rolled his hips. Hux placed his hands on Kylo's chest and started bucking up and down.

"Shit, Kylo. Your so big," he grunted. Kylo pulled himself out almost all the way, then quickly pounded back into Hux. He did this a couple times, each one emitting a cry from Hux. It took all his strength not to come right then and there; he wanted to make Hux ecstatic. He went from slow to fast, and back again, before they found a solid rhythm.

He reached up and grabbed Hux's neck, almost choking him but not quite, and brought him down for a kiss. Much like this whole endeavor, they struggled for dominance. Kylo righted his grip around his throat and won.

Hux guided Kylo's other hand to his shaft. Kylo got the message and started stroking him slowly. Hux was throbbing hard and was wet with pre cum.

"H-Hux," Kylo moaned; he was having the best time of his life right then. They were both a desperate mess. Kylo thrusted and stroked unevenly, he was so close. He could tell, from the way he tensed up, that Hux was too.

Hux was delirious with pleasure, and started whispering nonsense about how beautiful Kylo was, how big, how this, how that.

He got close to Kylo's ear and whispered, "Kylo Ren, you are so fucking perfect."

Kylo let go. He came hard and fast inside of Hux. He trusted even faster than before, dragging out his own pleasure.

His state of ecstasy caused Hux to react in the same way. He came in long streams all over Kylo's chest. He collapsed on top of Kylo and gave him a sloppy kiss. He then pulled out, leaving Kylo feeling like something was missing, and slumped down right next to him. Kylo tentatively shifted his hand to lace between Hux's, which he took instantly. They both stared at the ceiling, trying to catch their breathes.

" _Shit_ ," Kylo and Hux said simultaneously.

  
Hux held Kylo in a sort of spooning position, with his arm around his neck, like a headlock. But it was a snuggly sort of headlock that Kylo enjoyed and felt safe in. It was nearly dawn; they had spent the entire night pleasuring each other.

He wondered how he had gotten from wishing the despicable red head would get mauled by a Nexu, to cuddling against his naked body. What a dramatic turn of events, thought.

Hux drew out a long inhale from a cigarette before handing it to Kylo. He didn't take Hux as a cuddling-after-sex sort of person, but this night was full of surprises. The lights were off, but they could faintly see each other from the moonlight that streamed through the open window. Hux tried to blow a smoke ring but devastatingly failing. Kylo snickered and Hux smiled.

"I want you to come to Naboo fashion week with me," Hux said as he lazily stroked his hand from Kylo's hair to his bare shoulder. "Mitaka has proven himself incompetent, and I only want the best people to be there."

"What? But it's his dream to go. I can't do that to him," said Kylo. He and Mitaka had become somewhat friendly in the past couple weeks, and he respected the man enough to not ruin his life's biggest dream.

"Ben, I know you want to go. I know you would take this opportunity to further your career as a model."

"I want to be a journalist though," it sounded feeble even in Kylo's own ears. He remembered how much he enjoyed the expensive silk against his skin and all the eyes on him.

"I saw your face the first time you filled in for that photo shoot. You looked absolutely radiant," said Hux. "You were bit by the fashion bug when Phasma gave you those boots on your second day."

Kylo knew that what Hux was saying was completely true. By his second week working for _First Order Fashion_ , Kylo knew that he wanted to be a part of this world. That's why he let his friends down; why he let Hux nearly ruin his personal life.

"I just can't do that to Mitaka," was all Kylo said, gripping to his very last bit of morale. In truth, Kylo wasn't sure what he wanted to do with his life at the moment. He loved to write, but he also loved the glamorous lifestyle of being a model.

"You can and you will. I want to introduce you to everyone as Ben Amidala. That name will make you famous," Hux said. "And if you don't go, you may as well look for a new job." He he tightened his hold on Kylo and kissed him hard on the mouth before letting go and turning away.

Just then, Kylo's phone rang.

"Hello? Yes. Yes. Really? That's interesting. No, I know exactly who it belongs to. Yes. Thanks, bye," Kylo hung up. Hux was staring at him like a boy who was about to solve a novel mystery. Kylo would have chuckled at the innocent look on Hux's face if he didn't have to deliver important news. "The results came back. The hair was artificial: the kind found in high-end wigs."

The next morning, Mitaka was fired and Kylo was promoted to first assistant.

 

_\- End of Part One -_

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this is a day late! It was my first time writing smut, so I was a little apprehensive. Also, this will be the last chapter for a while becuase I'll be busy with work and school :/ But I'll continue posting around Christmas time!


End file.
